piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dentface
Welcome to my Talk Page! Here you can ask me questions about the wiki, or just chat about random stuff! :D But make sure you sign your messages using the four tildes (~~~~). Thanks, and have a good day! --''Dent'' Dent was think and put this to Jz and EC. That it would be smart that we lock the Brig page until the update happens so we can stop all of these unneeded edits. Tried of stats being swapped and the page being changed when no one really knows what stats are right for the War brig. Ella StormTalk 01:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Badge hey, dent. i need to talk to you o the live chat. i urgently need to ask a question about badges. thanks. Mgrozo 21:46, October 7, 2011 (UTC) hello dentface can we meet up on game? Eitc member 01:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Bounty Hunter Category So, since you undid my changes, I must ask - what qualifies as a bounty hunter and what does not? If they act like bounty hunters - they are. Decerning by ship type doesn't wash. If so, then we need to get rid of the entire category. Eliza T. Creststeel 20:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Warship or not - They are still bounty hunters. Not acknowledging that fact is ignorant. I'm sorry I missed the vote on this - I would have thrown a proper hissy fit. It's wrong. They can be freakin' both. Eliza T. Creststeel 20:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Phase files for mac Sorry, but I have been typing lots of different things in the terminal after "cd /users/admin/desktop/PiratesOnline.app/contents/MacOS" wasn't working but everthing I type in seems to say "No such file or directory". Also when I type in "./multify -x -f phase_2.mf" it says "dyld: Library not loaded: @executable_path/../Frameworks/Cg.framework/Cg Referenced from: /Developer/Panda3D/lib/libpanda.1.7.dylib Reason: image not found Trace/BPT trap". Please write back if you find a solution. Davy Darkwash1667 16:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Dentface where can i put this screen's???That i posted.Davy Darkwash1667 16:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Davy Darkwash1667 16:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC)The one that you deleted on lost sword page.Davy Darkwash1667 16:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Davy Darkwash1667 16:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Ok Dentface but can i add my new page named Tormenta Glitch to category Game Play??Davy Darkwash1667 16:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Davy Darkwash1667 16:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Sure, i need go anyway,add it to glitch page for me please and cya.Davy Darkwash1667 16:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete my blog? What's her name.. Nickky? Said I could keep it, if you read her comment... -_- Sam Seavan Re: It was a photo. I looked at the blog, it says it is deleted by you. Nickky (or whatever the name is) said I could keep it, since I did not specify who it was. Sam Seavan We Need To Talk Dentface We Need To Talk About Something, Say.... Meet Me In Game At Exuma, Tortuga, Wild Woods..... About..... NOW!!! Meet Me In The Shack In Wildwoods. Sincerely, Lord Law Blog Approval Can I make a blog about supporting Breast Cancer awareness around the Caribbean by wearing pink this Month? David Chadwell 02:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Are you around? I'm on chat. NickyLinneaTalk Spotlight Hey there, I noticed your an admin here. So I thought I'd pop this idea into your head, why not apply for a wiki spotlight? As far as I know, this wiki meets all the requirements. :) Benjamin Ƭ ''' Hey Dentface, the jacket for the Halloween set changes colors. One day it was the novemebr outfit, next day the january. O......M......G!!!! Or something like that. Kindof.... I forgot. Sam Seavan Davy Darkwash1667 11:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Dent why was wiki in read mode for day??Davy Darkwash1667 11:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Pirate's Online Player's Guide I am thinking about putting the POTCO Player's Guide onto the Wiki split up into sections. We would give credit of course, but I think that their guides are very beneficial and that we can put them on the Wiki. If you think it's good I will go ahead and start the transfer, we will be giving credit to POTCO of course. I just want the input of all the Admins. Thanks, Dog Firestack 14:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ??? Why did you delete my birthday card page? I wanted to create it on the other Wiki, but I am blocked. I knew they come here, so I made it here. You delete, please make me another one on the other Wiki. Final Upgrades hey dent you know that when you hit an upgrade hull III you get to choose between: skull and crossbones , fortune hunter and firestorm? well i just upgraded my normal sloop to reinforced III i didnt get to choose my only option is skull and crossbones. any idea why this is this way or if its a glitch? Callico Jack 18:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm having chat issues. It won't let me enter any text and when I try to join chat, I see a blank screen. I saw comments only one time. :( NickyLinneaTalk I didn't restart, but I cleared the history and refreshed. Noobe Hey, Dent. So, you've got a new user named Noobe. He was on our wiki, and we found out he was someone who's banned, and he was impersonating Wikia Staff. We banned him. Now, he's going around telling lies. Can you delete his new blog and ban him, so he doesn't cause more drama? -- [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Players_Wiki| Historian of the POTCOPW] 19:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No, I am not. I was actually sent by Staff. As my Blog says, do not listen to their lies, good Admin fellow. Noobe It's not a lie. I talked with staff, they confirmed they did not send him. In any case, there is a strict "no drama" rule here, and Noobe is clearly causing drama. -- {C}[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Players_Wiki| Historian of the POTCOPW] 19:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) YOU are causing drama by being here. I contacted Staff on Special:Contanct. They said you guys never sent anything, and that they remember me well. Noobe sorry for all the drama that is coming from us again dent. please ban him so we can get out of your hair :P ~ Jack Pistol Actually, Noobe, your causing drama by making that blog. Now, Noobe, or should I say Willia, stfu. -- {C}[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Players_Wiki| Historian of the POTCOPW] 19:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Actrually, I do not believe wikia would send a user to watch a wiki. Expecially after many people, many TRUSTWORTHY AND NOT LYING people, talked to them and they said they didn't send you. Also, you are bring drama to this wiki from ours, so Dent, that would mean a ban with that Zero Tolerance rule, yes? GenLawrence